


Want

by Kuvirahhhh (cannibalcake)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, PWP, seriously this is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalcake/pseuds/Kuvirahhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know when you just have to write a pairing?  Yeah, that's all this is.  Takes place about 2ish years before LoK starts.</p><p>I saw this drawing, and I had to write stuff.  </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ladynoblesong.tumblr.com/post/99346677912">http://ladynoblesong.tumblr.com/post/99346677912</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

“Excellent job today!  This will absolutely be the best performance to date.  I’m so proud of all of you,” Suyin beamed.  The studio was filled with excited chatter and the sounds of zippers and crinkling of bags as the dancers collected their things and began to file out, each with a grateful bow to their matriarch and mentor.

 

One remained, face set in a familiar concentrated frown as she carefully unwound her arm wrappings.  Su approached her with a lighthearted smile.  “You remind me of my sister sometimes, you know.  Always so serious.”

 

Kuvira looked up then to the side as she furrowed her brows.  “I think my timing was off today.”

 

Su laughed.  “If your performance had been any more perfect, you’d have made the rest of us look bad.  I promise, you have nothing to worry about on that front.  You’re easily the most talented and skilled student I’ve ever had the pleasure of teaching.”

 

Looking Su directly in the eyes, Kuvira stepped forward, leaving only an inch or two between them.  Her expression remained solemn as she replied earnestly, “I am only as good as my teacher has made me.”  The somber bow that followed earned another chuckle from Su.  “Truly,” she continued.  “You’ve changed my life, Suyin.”

 

Su’s laughter died in her throat at the intense stare being leveled at her from sharp green eyes.  She swallowed as a faint blush rose to her cheeks.  “You have a natural aptitude for metalbending, I’m sure….”  She fell silent as Kuvira’s hand rose to lightly caress the side of her face, thumb brushing slowly against her bottom lip.

 

Before Su could formulate any objections, Kuvira’s hand was moving to grip the back of her neck, roughly pulling her forward into a ferocious kiss.  With teeth clacking and tongues thrusting, passion won out over technique, and Su found herself grasping at bare shoulders pulling them closer together when she’d meant to push away.  Suddenly a wall was at her back, and Kuvira’s mouth was moving lower, assaulting her neck with the same fervor.  The sound of the groan coming from her own throat brought her back to reality, and this time Su did push the other woman away.

 

“What are we doing?” she asked, breathless and slightly panicked.

 

Kuvira took several deep breaths herself before answering Su with that same grave stare.  “Do you not want this?”

 

“I’m married, Kuvira,” Su sighed, unable to look away from the deep emerald gaze.

 

The corner of Kuvira’s mouth twitched, and she stepped forward once again into Su’s space, though this time, not quite touching her.  “That wasn’t a no.”

 

“I’m old enough to be your mother,” Su continued.

 

This time a full smirk met the older woman’s protest.  “That also wasn’t a no.”  A single dark eyebrow raised as Kuvira ducked her head down to nuzzle at Su’s collarbone slowly.

 

“It’s not right….” but the final objection died in her throat as she was once again pushed against the wall, this time with a strong thigh coming up to provide much needed pressure between her legs.  Su moaned and buried her hands into dark hair.

 

Kuvira gripped her mentor’s hip tightly and slid her hand down underneath layers of thin material, first stroking the soft hair there before slowly exploring slick velvet softness.

 

A whimper escaped Su, and Kuvira raised her head slightly so her mouth was just brushing the other woman’s ear.  “Tell me what you want,” she whispered.

 

Swallowing, a quiet voice emerged from the silver haired metalbender, “Fuck me.”

 

Kuvira leaned back, pulling her hand from Su’s pants and roughly yanking them down to her knees, leaving her bare from thighs to waist.  She smirked once more and moved in to kiss Su’s lips before asking, “What was that?”

 

Su groaned.  “Fuck me,” she repeated harshly.  “Please.”

 

In response, Kuvira thrust two fingers inside, causing Su to gasp.  “Mmmmm…so wet for me.”  She pulled back before thrusting back in again, building up to a relentless pace.  Her hand was quickly coated in Su’s arousal, allowing her to easily add a third finger, drawing quick sobs from the other woman.  Adjusting her angle, Kuvira was able to glide her thumb over Su’s throbbing clit.  Unable to resist, she covered Su’s mouth once again with her own, lips sliding over each other in a not quite kiss.

 

A strong arm wrapped around Su’s waist, holding her upright as her knees began to quiver and her inner walls clenched around agile fingers.  A prolonged cry simmered to soft moans, as Kuvira gentled her movements, drawing the last quakes of Su’s climax from her.

 

The two women held each other as they regained control of their breathing.  Kuvira moved back a bit to place a soft kiss on each of Su’s eyelids, causing them to flutter open and catch her gaze.  Their foreheads rested against each other for a moment before Kuvira broke the silence.  “Thank you, Suyin.”

 

Breaking away, Kuvira quickly gathered her things and started for the door.

 

“Wait,” Su called.  Kuvira turned, and Su prepared herself to say the things that needed to be said.  This cannot happen again.  This was a mistake.  I was wrong to allow this.  When she opened her mouth again, though, all that came out was, “What about you?”

 

Kuvira’s subdued smile turned into something completely predatory.  “Another time, I hope,” and she turned and left Suyin alone.

 

Pulling her pants back up, Su wondered just how critical a mistake she had made.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda wrote this in hopes of getting the ball rolling on some Suvira fic so that better writers than myself can tackle this awesome ship. So, yeah, please write me fic. :)


End file.
